


Living It All

by orphan_account



Series: 1,000 Followers Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- non magic, Blind Character, Blind Regulus, First Kiss, Fluff, Grief, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Music Lessons, Pining, Slow Burn, Teacher Remus, Trans Sirius, Young Regulus, blind Remus, character injury, guardian Sirius, raising Regulus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being disowned and disinherited, Sirius Black never imagined a tragic accident would leave him guardian of his younger brother.  But there he was, dealing with a sullen teen who was facing both the loss of his parents and his sight.  Sirius does his best to take care of him, and when Regulus joins a music class, Sirius certainly doesn't expect to fall for the adorable music teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galacidalaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacidalaci/gifts).



> So this starts off my 1,000 followers fic prompts. There will be two per week between February and March from prompts chosen on tumblr. 
> 
> This fic is for themaccafordnsons who wanted blind Regulus and blind Remus meet in a music class, and introduce Remus and Sirius who fall for each other. 
> 
> I opted to go for young Regulus because I have such a thing for Sirius raising Reg--one of my favourite tropes. Honestly this fic could have easily gone on for ages had I not had my self imposed word-limit (which I went over haha oops). 
> 
> This fic does talk about Regulus mourning his parents as well as dealing with his recent blindness, so if any of that is triggering to you, please be warned. x

Dragging his hand back through his hair, Sirius flicked his smoke to the street, listening to the hiss as it hit a stray bit of water pooled against the kerb. He adjusted his jacket over his Ramones T-shirt, then kicked his boot against the pavement as he waited for his brother to carefully ease himself out of the car.

At twenty-two, Sirius hadn’t imagined becoming the responsible guardian for anyone, let alone his baby brother. Honestly he was barely able to stand the weight of godfathering James’ two year old. Hell, he’d been half sure if his parents had put anyone in charge it would have been Narcissa—maybe even Bellatrix though with her record he doubted social services would have allowed it.

But having been formally disinherited for living an alternative lifestyle—not that he could ever agree with that term—and even going so far as to talk publicly about the abuse he suffered in the Black Household, he hadn’t expected the knock on the door, and a little brother clinging to the hand of a social worker.

He certainly hadn’t expected his parents to bite the dust at the wrong-end of a drunk lorry driver.

And he certainly hadn’t expected his little brother to come out of it with a broken collar bone, shattered wrist, and cortical damage so severe, the blindness was likely permanent.

Needless to say, Sirius had been thrown into something he was wholly unprepared for. A year of adjusting, learning how to parent a newly blinded ward, changing up all of his shite habits like leaving all of his crap everywhere in the flat, and leaving at all hours, and pulling from the clubs, and things were better.

Regulus, of course, adjusted better than Sirius had. Honestly for all he’d been a bit soft and had sided with his parents during the disgusting debate over Sirius’ gender and right to transition, Regulus had been the first amongst the few in the family who had stopped misgendering him. Regulus had referred to him as a brother, had stopped using his dead name, and even when Sirius was being unceremoniously flung from their stoop, Regulus had never disrespected who Sirius was.

So it was only natural that Sirius do everything he could to be a better parent to Regulus than Walburga and Orion would ever be.

Currently they were stood outside of a small music studio that was used by a community organisation for the blind. Regulus’ occupational therapist had suggested it when Regulus expressed interest in learning a new instrument during his session. She’d given Sirius the card for the director of the programme, and within a few weeks, Regulus was enrolled in—of all things—ukulele lessons.

Slamming the car door, Sirius fought back a wave of bitterness at selling his beloved bike for the squared hunk of metal ordinary people wanted to call a means of transportation, and he put his hand on Regulus’ shoulder to let his brother know where he was. 

Regulus looked a little nervous, though his only real tells were the tightness in his jaw and the slight twitch beside his right eye. Regulus, much like Sirius, had been taught from an early age that emotions were just not allowed. They’d been conditioned to hold them all inside.

It was what made dating difficult. Well that and the fact that Sirius was a very gay trans man and finding gay men who weren’t fixated on the whole body parts issue was a herculean task in itself. Not that Sirius had any time for dating what with his new role of parent.

Dragging his hand through his hair again, he gave it a shake and then said, “Alright, ready to go on?”

“Yeah. Could you erm…”

“There’s three steps to the door,” Sirius said. “Straight on ahead, and I’m not sure about the inside.”

Regulus nodded before hiking the ukulele case higher on his back, flicking out his cane, then taking his brother’s elbow. Together, they headed for the door and Sirius opened it, giving his brother a quick description. He followed the directions he’d been given, up the stairs to the first floor, down the corridor, third door on the right.

Regulus was counting steps under his breath, his short cane swinging in a very small arc in front of him as they made their way down.

“There’s braille on the doors,” Sirius said.

Regulus’ hand went out, and Sirius bit back his desire to reach out and guide Regulus’ hand to the plaque. Instead he stepped back as Regulus searched, found it, and his fingers moved over the numbers.

“Alright,” he said stoically. 

“Go on in, then,” Sirius said, touching Reg on the shoulder once more.

Regulus kept a white-knuckled grip on his cane as he located the door handle, and pushed it wide open. He took a step back, reaching for Sirius, and finding him immediately.

“It’s a small room, several chairs in a small arc. No one’s here yet, it looks like.” Sirius took Regulus to the chairs and let him go as he felt round, learning the room for himself. Standing back, Sirius waited by the wall, and after a moment, the door opened again and a second later, one of the fittest men Sirius had ever seen walked in.

He was very tall, broad shoulders, wild dark curls. He wore a soft jumper and trousers, and in his hand clutched both a short cane and the handle to a hard ukulele case. “Anyone in yet?”

“Er yeah hi,” Sirius said, and saw the man’s head turn toward him. “I’m Sirius Black, I’ve brought my brother, Regulus.”

“Ah right, yes. New student. I’m Remus Lupin, the music teacher.” He extended his hand toward Sirius, and Sirius stepped slightly to the right so he could take it properly.

A moment later, Remus headed for Reg, and Sirius stood back anxious, his feet shuffling slightly as he watched the teacher and new student make introductions. Remus explained a bit about himself, and the class, though Sirius wasn’t completely paying attention. Then he told Reg to feel free picking any seat, and to take out his instrument and he’d help tune it in a moment.

“Just going to have another quick word with your brother, alright?”

“Right,” Reg said stiffly.

Remus chuckled, making his way toward the desk at the front of the room. “Mr Black, still with us?”

“Er, yes,” Sirius said, and walked over. “So shall I just…I mean…it’s an hour, right?”

“I’d offer to let you stay, but I find it’s easier for me to manage without guardians. You’re his guardian, yes? I was given a little information about him.”

Sirius licked his lips. “No, yeah that’s fine. I mean…” He ran his fingers into his hair. “Sorry this is all a bit new for me.” He glanced at Regulus who was fiddling with the ukulele, just out of earshot of their conversation.

“It’s no worries,” Remus said, and his hand darted out, finding Sirius’ shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

“I…he’s not been blind long, just a little over a year. It was a car crash and he’s done so well, you know? In his therapy. Picking up braille like a bloody master at it. I he…the accident…we lost our parents,” Sirius muttered. “He’s dealing though, and doing bloody good for being fifteen.”

Remus’ face fell a bit. “I am sorry to hear that. But you know, this will probably be good for him. There’s only four students in the class, so each student gets plenty of one-on-one instruction. I’ve been doing this a while, you know.”

Sirius’ eyebrows flew up. “A while? You can’t possibly be much older than I am!”

Remus chuckled and Sirius felt his knees go a bit wobbly at the dimples in Remus’ cheeks. “My mam taught me to play, so when I was at school I was able to assist in the class. Seemed only natural I’d eventually move into a post of my own.”

“Well you seem confident enough,” Sirius muttered, not entirely sure what to say. “Anyway I…just…I mean you’ve my contact right, so if things go wrong you can phone?”

“I can,” Remus said slowly, “but I think you shouldn’t worry too much, yeah? He’ll have a good time, I promise.”

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck, and let out a nervous laugh. “Always the parents, innit? Can’t let go.”

Remus chuckled. “He’ll be in good hands. And I’ve it on good authority there’s a decent café not far. So have a cup of tea and a scone, and the first lesson will be over before you know it. All you really need to worry about is listening to the funky sounds of beginner uke for the next several weeks.”

Sirius felt his shoulders relax a fraction and he grinned. “Yeah I…thanks, mate. I’ll be back in an hour.”

When he turned he noticed a handful of students making their way in. They were all near Reg’s age, only one who looked a few years younger, and Sirius waited until they’d passed before he slipped out and said a little prayer that Reg would be alright.

*** 

Sirius did find the café, and ordered himself a latte and croissant. He grabbed a table outside, unable to take being encased behind walls during all of this. He pulled out his mobile, hoping James wasn’t too busy, and rang him up.

It carried on a few minutes before James answered. “Alright, Si?”

“I think so. Reg is at his first lesson.”

“Right yeah, that guitar thing. Was he looking forward to it?”

Sirius let out a small scoff. “Wouldn’t know with how much he talks about shit but…he seemed alright. Maybe a bit nervous, but the teacher seemed like he knew what he was doing. He was blind too so I reckon he can at least relate.”

“Yeah?” James asked. “You chat with him at all?”

“Gave him the basics, you know. He had all of Reg’s info and all that but…” Sirius trailed off and sighed, rubbing his face. “I feel like I’m fucking this all up, Prongs. I mean, what the fuck do I know about raising a kid?”

“He’s not a kid, Pads,” James said softly. “He’s a fifteen year old and he’s been through some shit and you’re doing the best you can. Just like he is. Look, why don’t you two come over this weekend, yeah? I’ll cook malai kofta. He loves playing with Harry and it’ll take the edge off things.”

“That sounds brilliant, thanks,” Sirius said. “I just…I’ve got to get him sorted at that new school so he can catch up. He’s got exams this year and…” Sirius trailed off again. “You really think I’m cut out for this?”

“Better than your parents were,” James said, his voice fierce. “And you know it.”

Sirius tipped his head down toward the table. “Yeah, I reckon I do. Thanks, mate.”

“No worries. You want me to drop by tonight for a beer later? I wouldn’t mind.”

“That could be good,” Sirius said. “After tea?”

“Yeah. See you then, love.”

“Laterz.” Sirius rang off and spent the next forty-five minutes doing his best to not watch the clock.

*** 

Wanting to have a chat with his quietest and newest member of his class, Remus called an end early, and said goodbye to his other students before walking over and finding an empty seat next to Regulus Black. The fifteen year old was too quiet, didn’t ask a lot of questions, even when he was clearly lost.

Remus used what very limited vision he had to take the boy in, and he didn’t need to see anything at all to know he was still struggling. Remus couldn’t entirely relate to that. He’d started losing his vision as an infant, and by the time he was ready for school, he had very little beyond a colourful blur. He never had to struggle with the loss, and though he’d had several friends at his school who had, he always was careful around those issues.

“So,” Remus said, turning to face Regulus, “what did you think of the class.”

“It was alright,” Regulus said.

Remus laughed. “Just alright? Not a screaming endorsement of my skills.”

There was a pause, and when Regulus spoke again, Remus could hear a very small smile. “Well, it was pretty brilliant. I think I could be alright at it.”

“More than,” Remus said. “You have strong natural talent, and believe me I can tell the difference. I’ve been doing this a while.”

“A while? You don’t sound much older than my brother.”

Remus laughed, his head shaking. “Your brother said the same thing, you know. And as I told him, I used to help out at my school before I started working here. Either way, I think it’s going to be good. If you want to continue.”

“Yeah,” Regulus said, then schooled his voice back to neutral as though he was used to making sure he didn’t express himself. “I mean, I think it could be good.”

“I do too.” Remus sighed a little. “You know, feel free to speak up. I…I’m aware this is a bit new for you, but everyone in this class is on your level. And that means we sort of rely on sound to tell us things our eyes can’t anymore. It won’t bother anyone if you need to ask questions, or if you’re lost.”

He heard Regulus shift in his seat, and reckoned the boy was uncomfortable. “Alright, Mr Lupin.”

“How about Remus, eh? Because I really am likely your brother’s age and it feels…weird to be Mr Lupin.”

Regulus let out the smallest laugh. “Alright. Er. Remus. D’you think my brother’s going to be back soon?”

“I think so. You want to go over a few chords as we wait?”

Regulus let himself be a little excited as he said yes, and together he and Remus got back to work.

*** 

Sirius arrived, surprise in his voice that Regulus was the only student until Remus explained. “I wanted to give him a little one-on-one since he’s just started.” Remus reached out, grasping Regulus’ shoulder and squeezed it. “He’s going to do incredibly well though. A lot of natural talent.”

“See,” Sirius said, his voice far more expressive than his brother’s, “you’ve got the genes. Always knew you had.”

“Except I’m not a giant loser like you,” Regulus retorted.

“Excuse you, I’m a very tiny loser,” Sirius said with an indignant sniff.

“And before you’re any more embarrassing, can we go?” Regulus asked, moving away from Remus to his brother.

“Well, thanks mate. We’ll see you next week?”

Remus smiled that Sirius wasn’t tripping over the word ‘see’ like so many of the parents did. He stuck out his hand, and smiled wider when Sirius’ slender fingers took his. “Absolutely. Practise at least fifteen minutes. It’s going to make your fingers ache at first, but you’ll build up strength soon.”

Regulus muttered his goodbye just under Sirius’ louder one, and before long, they were gone. Remus went back to his desk, taking a seat and steepling his fingers under his chin. He felt for the kid, really. He had the file and had gone over it several times before Regulus came to the class.

He even googled a bit, realising that Regulus Black was the son of the prominent MP Orion Black, and the Thai Ambassador, Walburga. He remembered the accident, it had been all over the news, though London hardly mourned for the over-conservative MP who had never been particularly well liked. Especially by his generation.

He also learnt through those articles that Sirius was the disinherited son who had gone public about being a trans man, and had earned the ire of the entire Black family. Remus felt a wash of pride for the elder brother, not only standing up to his family like that, but also stepping in to take care of Regulus after everything he’d been through.

He sounded sweet, too. Clearly out of his league with both taking on a parenting role, and also a newly blinded teen. But he was standing on his own two feet, and Remus felt a familiar quickening in his belly. A crush, which was just the worst thing he could do.

But it was what it was. Eventually it would pass and Sirius would become nothing more than the guardian of his student.

*** 

Only it didn’t entirely happen that way, to Remus’ shock. It started two weeks into lessons when Sirius brought a coffee for Remus on his return trip to pick up Regulus. The teen had started getting friendly with the other students, hanging round downstairs after the class, and although Sirius could have taken Regulus from there, he always made a point to come up and have a short conversation with Remus.

Eventually they started sharing random details of their lives. “I went to this ridiculously posh school,” Sirius said, perched on the end of Remus’ desk, a foot away from where Remus was sat. “It’s where Reg had gone until the accident. He’s better off, I reckon. I only survived thanks to James and our ability to come up with fantastic pranks which kept us in just enough trouble to be interesting, without getting expelled.”

Remus snorted. “I can just imagine. Though I was no angel myself.”

“Oh I’ve no doubt, Remus,” Sirius said, and there was a huge grin in his voice. “Too bad you weren’t with us, you know. I bet you’d have been a great addition to the Marauders.”

“Marauders?”

“Our little er…gang. Or whatever. Dunno, we were fourteen and thought we were very clever.”

“Huge nerds, you mean,” Remus said.

“Oy! We were incredibly cool, I’ll have you know. I’m still very cool. Very punk rock.”

“Are you now?”

Sirius scoffed, then reached forward, “Give me your hand. I’ll prove it.”

Remus hesitated for only a second before extending his hand out, and he hoped his blush wasn’t too obvious when Sirius’ fingers curled round his wrist. His hand was brought to Sirius’ sleeve, and it was very obviously leather under his hand.

“This, my friend, is an amazingly punk leather jacket. Got it from this seventies vintage shop when I was thirteen.”

“And it still fits. I’m not sure what that says about you.”

“I refuse to dignify that with an answer.” Sirius then sighed and Remus heard him slide off the desk. “I ought to go. Kid has revising to get done. You know how exam years are murder.”

“Mm, the worst,” Remus said. “Until next week?”

“Absolutely.” Sirius then hesitated, like he wanted to say something else, then said, “See you!” and he was gone.

Remus ignored the wave of disappointment in his gut as he gathered his things and headed out for the evening.

*** 

On the drive home, Sirius turned to look at his brother who looked far more content than he had since he’d come to live in Sirius’ flat. “So you want to try a duet tonight? What songs have you got mastered?”

Regulus pulled a face, shrugging. “Er. Could you do Mad World?”

“Tears for Fears version?”

“Remus isn’t lame, of course it’s the fucking Tears for Fears version,” Reg said with a smirk.

“Excellent. And yeah he isn’t lame, is he?”

Regulus rolled his eyes. “Oh sweet lord spare me. You like him.”

“I…what? How…I don’t…no idea what you’re on about,” Sirius sputtered.

“God, you are so obvious it’s almost disgusting. Why don’t you just ask him out already? I mean, you already spend enough time chatting him up after lessons, making me wait for ages and ages.”

Sirius huffed. “That’s…I’m only…”

“You have no chill, Sirius. And don’t argue, everyone we know will back me up.”

“You’re a prat,” Sirius muttered.

“And you’re a disgusting, love-sick moron,” Reg said, then added, “But luckily for you, I think he’d be interested.”

*** 

Regulus had been in his lessons now for five months, and had endured five months of his brother’s obnoxious pining, and Remus’ oblivious interest in the other man, and neither of them with the courage to say anything about it.

Regulus was busy dealing with the fact that his life had been irrevocably changes by the accident—losing his parents, coming to terms with how wrong his parents had always been, and losing his sight. Not just that, but being thrust into a world where people believed that being blind made you less able, and therefore he had to prove them wrong by ignoring when he did feel less able. When he didn’t want to feel proud, and he wanted to say he missed seeing.

So needless to say, he wasn’t always in the best of moods, but he couldn’t help but appreciate the unending patience of Remus—and actually finding him so amiable he wouldn’t have minded at all if Sirius started to date him. And he couldn’t help but appreciate the fact that his brother had gone out of his way to accommodate Regulus without making him feel like it as accommodation. When there was change, they changed together.

The lesson was very nearly over when his mobile rang, and Regulus felt his face go hot. “I’m so sorry, but it’s Sirius. He’ll only ring if it’s really important.”

Regulus rose, pulling out his mobile with one hand, the other out as he walked to find the wall for a little bit of privacy. “Yes?” he asked. “This had better be good.”

“Buggering fuck,” Sirius swore instead of saying hello. “Can you put Remus on. I need to ask him a huge favour.”

“He can’t drive me, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Regulus said wryly.

“Stop being a little twat and put him on!”

Rolling his eyes, Regulus turned his face back toward the class. “Er Remus, Sirius would like a quick chat. Also I’m sorry, he’s a complete arse.”

He heard the tiny voice in the speaker cry, “Oy!” as he waited for Remus to walk over.

Taking the mobile, Remus answered the call and Regulus listened to the one-sided conversation. “Oh…it’s not a problem really. Right. Oh, bad luck. Sirius…Sirius really it’s fine. Just relax and get here when you get here. Yes, I’ll tell him. Alright.”

Remus pressed the mobile back into Regulus’ hand. “Let me guess, he’s late?”

“A bit. Maybe thirty minutes. So we’ll just wait here if that’s all right with you.”

“You should have made him sweat it out a bit,” Regulus said, but went back to his seat and resumed the lesson.

Ten minutes later, the other students were gone, and Regulus was rocking himself from side to side on Remus’ spinning chair. “D’you have braille music?”

Remus, who was putting the chairs back up against the wall with a loud clang, stopped. “Yes, I do. Er, right side of the desk, right about one o’clock. There should be several sheets.”

Regulus carefully felt out, his fingers finding the thick pages, and he pulled them forward. He went over them carefully, but none of the bumps made any sense. “It’s different.”

“Mm, it is. Just the same as written sheet music is to writing. As far as I’ve been told, anyway.”

“You could never see?”

There was a pause as Remus came back, and he took the one chair left next to the desk. “I can see a little, though I use the term liberally. Never enough to read or make out faces or objects. Just…some colours, I suppose. Light and dark, vague shapes.”

Regulus felt along the bumps for a bit longer. “I miss it,” he admitted with a furious blush. “I feel like I’m not supposed to say that. Any time I even hint at it, Sirius gets upset, and I know he deals with a lot. He gets dysphoric days and keeps that to himself too, you know.”

Remus hummed. “I think he’d be alright if you talked to him about it. You shouldn’t keep that to yourself. And you’re allowed to miss it, Reg. No one’s asking you to be grateful that you lost your parents and your sight in a car crash.”

Rubbing his hand down his face, Reg sat back. “I’m alright, you know. Mostly. Sirius is great and honestly my parents were shite.” He stopped. “Sorry.”

With a laugh, Remus shifted a little closer in the chair. “It’s alright, we’re not in class now.”

“I just…” Reg ran his fingers into his shorter hair and sighed. “I guess I miss them, but sometimes I don’t and that feels worse. Sirius hugs me, James hugs me. Lily does, and she bakes for me. And I like Harry…”

“They’re your mates?”

“Lily is James' wife, and Harry's their kid. James is Sirius’ best mate. His parents took Sirius in when my parents you know…”

“I know,” Remus said quietly.

“They found out he was in the boys’ dormitory at school and my mother became rather deranged about the whole thing. She dragged him home and started burning his things in the lounge. We had scorch marks on the carpets for years. My father hit him and then…then he ran. I was stupid enough to think they were right. I mean, I thought he should be allowed to decide whether or not he was a boy. But I thought he should just stop and do what they wanted and be obedient. It was stupid.”

“It wasn’t. You didn’t know,” Remus insisted

Regulus lowered his head. “I missed him when he was gone. For years. I was pretty young but…” He bit down on his lip. “I didn’t get to see him again after that. The last thing I remember is Sirius with a split lip and a black eye, tears falling down his face and running out the front door. I…I wish it was something better.”

Remus shifted, reaching out and taking Reg’s shoulder. “It’s alright.”

“I know,” Regulus said from behind a sigh. “I just don’t want to tell him these things.”

“I think he’d listen if you do.”

There was a pause, then Regulus said, “D’you fancy him?”

He had expected the cough, and the sputtering, and he even expected the silence. “I shouldn’t.”

Reg laughed. “Yeah, most people shouldn’t fancy him. He’s a git. But he’s also pretty great and if you were to date, you know, I wouldn’t mind it. I wouldn’t mind having you round.”

Remus huffed. “Has he said something to you?”

Regulus laughed. “Only for the duration of the time I’ve been in the class. He thinks you’re fit, and if it matters at all, he is too. From what I remember, anyway.”

Remus laughed. “It doesn’t matter. But…why are you telling me this?”

“Because he’s a bloody idiot and he’ll never say a word. So if you’d like more than this ridiculous after-class flirting, you should just ask him for coffee or something. He’ll get all flustered and then he’ll say yes and it’ll probably be some super gay Disney happy ending.”

Remus laughed. “Well…I’ll think about it, alright.”

Regulus smirked. “Good. In fact, maybe you can think about it over tea with us tonight.”

Remus hummed, then said, “Yeah. I think that would be agreeable.”

*** 

Sirius was absolutely beside himself at the lateness. He screeched up to the kerb, where Regulus and Remus were stood, Remus looking patient as ever as he leant on his cane, Regulus looking put out as ever as he was tapping away on his iPhone.

Throwing himself out of the car, Sirius stumbled up to them. “Christ, I am so sorry. There was some accident involving a lorry and a motorbike and I just…it was…”

“No worries,” Remus interrupted, putting a hand up. 

Regulus huffed, then stuck his hand out for Sirius. “Remus is coming over for tea, by the way. You should probably get pizza because you don’t want to drive him off this early on.”

Sirius blinked in surprise as Regulus moved round him, finding the car with a hard thwack of his cane, then climbed into the back. Gaping a bit like a fish, Sirius turned toward Remus who looked only a bit apprehensive.

“If that’s alright. I realise the fifteen year old might not be the boss of the house…”

“No I…yes. Of course,” Sirius muttered, and reached out, touching Remus’ elbow lightly. “Er, car’s straight ahead, right at your noon. Driving side is at the kerb.”

Remus smiled and carefully walked toward the car, using his hand to guide him round the other side, and got in. Trying to ignore his shock, and vague irritation with his brother for this nonsense, Sirius got in and switched the car on.

The drive was interesting, polite conversation to be had as usual, though Regulus kept his replies short as he was distracted by whatever he had going on with his mobile and earbud.

“Er. Is pizza alright?” Sirius asked as they pulled up to the block of flats. “I could cook…”

“Please spare us your burnt toast,” Regulus begged.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “And spare me your theatrics. We’re here.”

Remus got out first, Regulus second as Sirius locked up the car, and he didn’t say anything as Reg made his way ahead of them. He offered his arm to Remus who took it with a small grin, and they headed inside, and up the stairs.

The flat itself had been rearranged and laid out to make things easier for Regulus, so after a quick explanation, Remus settled himself on the sofa whilst Sirius placed the order for pizza. Reg, as usual, went to his room and a moment after the door shut, maudlin music began to filter under the door.

“Christ, he’s always like this so now you get a real idea of what living with a sulking teen is about.”

“Well I do remember being one. It wasn’t that long ago, you know,” Remus said with a slight laugh.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Right. Circumstance kind of makes that hard to remember sometimes.”

“Mm. Yes, it does, rather.” Sirius noticed Remus’ fingers twitching a little, his fists clenching and unclenching, and he thought maybe it was nerves.

Before he could ask, however, Regulus came out of his room with a pack on his shoulder and his cane. “Well, I’m off.”

Sirius’ eyes went wide. “You’re what?”

“James’ outside to pick me up.”

Scrambling up, Sirius turned round on the sofa, wrenching up the window, and sure enough saw his best mate’s car parked at the kerb. He shoved his head out. “Oy! What the hell?”

The door slammed behind him, and as James grinned up at Sirius, Regulus appeared and took James’ hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll have him back in one piece tomorrow.”

Sirius tightened his jaw. “Little shit,” he muttered. “Just ring me if you need anything!”

James blew him a kiss, and Sirius caught it, pressing it to his heart as he always did before pulling back inside and closing the window a bit harder than was necessary. 

“Well,” Remus said with a breath.

“That little shit. He…I…” Sirius scrubbed his face as he settled against a sofa cushion.

“He said you fancy me,” Remus blurted, and Sirius let out an involuntary cough. “He said from what he remembers you’re very fit and you’ve had a small crush on me since he started going to the class.”

“I am disowning him,” Sirius muttered.

Remus licked his lips. “So is none of that true?”

In for a penny, Sirius shrugged. “No, it’s all true. Though a bit watered down. I’m much more fit now than I was last time he saw me, and it’s not just a small crush. But he’s still a little shit and he’s still being disowned.”

Remus laughed, and his hand carefully reached out, touching Sirius’ shoulder. “So if I were to say that maybe I felt the same way?”

Sirius’ entire body went flush. “Just maybe?”

Remus’ hand tightened, then moved up to cup against his neck, then up to his jaw where his thumb stroked the skin there. “Maybe definitely,” he amended.

Unable stop himself, Sirius shifted closer and put his hand flat on Remus’ chest. “D’you know I’m trans?”

Remus nodded. “I do. I know quite a bit about you, seeing as you were a bit forthcoming a few years ago when you went public about your family.”

“Ah,” Sirius said, bowing his head and laughing a little under his breath. “Right. Forgot about that. Well then…”

Remus’ hands moved down, pressing against Sirius’ hips, then carefully moved up under his shirt. His fingers ghosted up along his ribs, stopping when they reached the edge of his binder. “Too far?”

“Mm, not far enough,” Sirius said, and shifted so they were pressed together. It was awkward on the sofa with knees all in the way and the angle strange, but somehow they made it work. Remus cupped his hands high on Sirius’ ribs, and Sirius wrapped his own, long fingers round the back of Remus’ neck.

They moved in so close their noses were touching, and when Remus licked his lips, he caught a bit of Sirius’ skin with it. “So. I’d quite like to snog you, Mr Black. If it’s all the same to you.”

Sirius laughed. “You sound like some of my swotty old required reading books from school,” he muttered. “I feel like I ought to call you Mr Darcy.”

“Mr Darcy,” Remus muttered, so close now his lips were brushing against Sirius’, “was a bit of a twat. And I am a much better kisser.”

“I think you might have to prove that to me,” Sirius muttered.

Really there was nowhere to go after that except forward. Lips met lips, and Sirius’ eyes closed. Remus let out a hum as his mouth parted to let Sirius’ tongue in, and after a moment, Sirius knew he was gone. In more ways than one.

When he pulled back, Sirius and Remus were both grinning, and Sirius let out a heavy breath. “So my brother’s gone for the night. Fancy a bit of grown up fun?”

Remus laughed. “Oh. Absolutely.”


End file.
